Just Ying and Yang
by Gege-ups
Summary: Uma grande traição. O traidor está ao seu lado, convivendo com você. E então você acaba se apaixonando, e descobrindo que confiou demais. A vida realmente é assim? É o que Rin terá de descobrir. GENTE AINDA NÃO É O FIM, POR FAVOR NÃO ME DEIXEM T T
1. Tutor

Hello pessoal!

Aqui é a Gege (dãã óbvio ¬¬°)

Então people, estou com uma nova fic! Apesar de ainda não ter terminado Forget the Unforgettable, me veio a idéia dessa e agora to postando ^^.

Pra não dizerem que eu sou plagiadora, ou copiadora ou qualquer coisa, eu aviso desde já, ESSA FIC É BASEADA (APENAS BASEADA) NA NOVELA DUAS CARAS, QUE PASSOU NA REDE GLOBO ANO PASSADO.

Como já disse, só o casal e o enredo "RinxSesshy" é baseado na novela, e com certeza não terá o mesmo fim.

Ok, Inuyasha e cia não são meus, isso até a Rumiko resolver me entregar eles, já que ela me ama ...

Em _**negrito e itálico**_ é o narrador.

Entre _"aspas e itálico"_ é pensamentos.

Boa Leitura.

_**_________________________________________________**_

_**Eu não sei realmente como contar-lhes essa história. Nem sei por onde começar... Você me diria para começar do começo. O começo é tão complexo como o fim. Na verdade eu diria que não há nada de complexo, apenas os motivos que levaram cada pessoa dessa história a cometer erros.**_

_**Sim, erros. Todos cometeram. Eu mesmo não escapei do erro, talvez fui um dos que mais errei. E hoje conto essa história porque sei que é o que a minha querida esposa gostaria que eu fizesse. Como ela sempre dizia, "experiências de vida devem ser contadas, para que sirva de lição aos mais novos...".**_

_**Eu ainda espero a sua volta princesa, pois sei que você me ama. Talvez você não acredite, mas eu te amo muito. Com todas as minhas forças, com todo o meu ser.**_

_**Eu, digo, nós. Sim, falo por mim e por ele. Acredito que tanto quanto eu, ele também se arrependeu dos erros, e gostaria de redimir-se.**_

_**E agora quem vos fala, vai contar-lhes como foi o começo dessa história. **_

_**Há algum tempo atrás, quando eu ainda era um garoto, um jovem e ambicioso youkai desejava poder, dinheiro e respeito. **_

_**Participou de muitas falcatruas, golpes e crimes. Mas até então, ele ainda estava pobre, correndo atrás do prejuízo... Foi parar numa bela cidadezinha do interior...**_

-... Pode até mesmo enganar uma sacerdotisa.

- Tem certeza? – perguntou o youkai olhando para a figura estampada na folha do grande livro vermelho e velho, logo depois disse. – mas também não importa, enganando humanos já está de bom tamanho.

Depois de algumas horas, a tatuagem já estava feita.

No ritual, que era um tanto quanto macabro, Sesshoumaru acabou por desmaiar e durante três dias esteve desacordado, com febre e calafrios. Ao fim do prazo, acordou sereno, e totalmente mudado.

Estava mesmo parecendo um humano.

- Nossa isso funciona mesmo. – disse o youkai, admirado, contemplando seus cabelos negros. – Quanto tempo?

- Alguns anos. Por isso mesmo, ele vai lhe custar muito caro. – disse a senhora.

- Diga velha. Sabes que eu não tenho dinheiro. – disse o youkai. Ele já desconfiava que a velha não lhe pedisse algo de valor.

- Não necessito de dinheiro jovem, quero apenas que faça algo que não posso fazer.

- Quem? – disse o youkai, entendendo perfeitamente o que ela queria.

- A família Hasegawa. Mas não deixe pistas, faça com que pareça um acidente.

- Só isso? Pensei que seria caro mesmo.

- Não se preocupe jovem. Não será só isso. No momento certo saberás.

Ele pegou os seus pertences que estavam numa mochila velha e foi saindo à porta, mas antes se virou e perguntou:

- Quando?

- Não importa o dia, apenas que seja em breve.

E ele saiu. Por enquanto iria descobrir quem era a família Hasegawa e como os mataria.

_________________________________________________

- Bom dia. – disse a senhora Hasegawa.

A jovem sentou-se na mesa, ainda sonolenta. E encarou por alguns instantes o copo de café que logo foi colocado a sua frente.

- Bom dia... – disse em baixa voz.

- Tem certeza de que não quer ir? – reforçou a pergunta feita no dia anterior.

- Sim... – disse depois de um gole de café, talvez já estivesse mais acordada. – Tenho que estudar para as provas finais.

Apesar da riqueza, e do dinheiro, a senhora Hasegawa era bastante humilde, assim como seu marido, por isso ela mesma fazia os vários trabalhos domésticos.

- Está bem meu anjo. Eu e seu pai vamos daqui à uma hora. Tem certeza de que ficará bem sozinha?

- Sim mamãe. Vão ser só dois dias, não se preocupe tanto. – disse a jovem.

- Não há nenhum mal em se preocupar demais com a única filha... Mas se precisar pode chamar a dona Kaede, já falei com ela para ficar de olho em você. – disse a senhora Hasegawa se retirando da cozinha.

A jovem nem se deu ao trabalho de responder.

Já na porta da sala, estavam os dois segurando as suas malas e despedindo-se:

- Cuide-se meu anjo. E não se esqueça de comer, ouviu bem?

- Já disse para não se preocupar tanto mamãe, eu ficarei bem. Prometo.

Trocaram beijos e abraços e o casal Hasegawa adentrou o carro. Deu a partida e saiu da garagem.

O que o jovem youkai não esperava, enquanto olhava o carro sair da casa, era que somente o casal estivesse no carro. Cadê a filha deles? Ora, seu trato era de que desse cabo da família inteira. Mas depois resolveria isso.

- Querida. – disse o senhor Hasegawa. A voz baixa.

- Diga querido. – disse a senhora Hasegawa. No momento não percebendo que seu marido estava levemente nervoso. Estava mais preocupada com a paisagem lá fora, que parecia estar andando para trás.

- Meu amor, o freio não está funcionando. – ele disse, já transpassando o nervosismo pela voz.

No mesmo instante a senhora Hasegawa o fitou desesperada.

- C-como assim não está funcionando?

- Eu não sei meu amor, mas vai ser difícil parar o carro.

Sesshoumaru havia pensado em tudo. Havia cortado levemente o pequeno fio que ligava o pedal ao tambor do freio. Consequentemente, quando já estivesse em alta velocidade e o interior do carro aquecesse, o fio se partiria.

Se ele puxasse o freio de mão com certeza capotaria. Poderia ir diminuindo a marcha, mas o mesmo aconteceu com a embreagem. Ela também não funcionava.

Foi tudo muito rápido. A velocidade. A curva. Os gritos. O baque. O silêncio. As sirenes. E duas capas pretas.

My Immortal – Evanescence.

I'm so tired of being here

Suppressed by all of my childish fears

And if you have to leave

I wish that you would just leave

Your presence still lingers here

And it won't leave me alone

**Estou tão cansada de estar aqui**

**Reprimida por todos os meus medos infantis**

**E se você tiver que ir**

**Eu desejo que você vá logo**

**Porque sua presença ainda permanece aqui**

**E isso não vai me deixa em paz**

Não era o típico cenário de enterro. Estava um sol forte, digno de verão, porém já era outono. Mas isso não os impedia de usar roupas pretas, que simbolizavam o luto.

Quase todos da pequena cidade do interior conheciam a família Hasegawa, e também a Construtora Hasegawa. Uma poderosa empresa de construção de prédios.

Os comentários, apesar de baixos, podiam ser ouvidos pela jovem herdeira. Que tinha os olhos vidrados, nos dois caixões a sua frente. Olhos, que se encontravam vermelhos, provando que ela havia chorado muito. Mas neste instante a jovem não derramara uma lágrima sequer, estava imóvel, _inconsolável._

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

**Essas feridas parecem não querer cicatrizar**

**Essa dor é muito real**

**Isso é simplesmente muito mais do que o tempo não pode apagar**

Ao longe, Sesshoumaru, um bonito rapaz, de cabelos negros compridos e olhos castanhos, olhava o enterro com interesse.

Vestia um terno também negro, e suas mãos jaziam em seu bolso.

Seus olhos passavam pelas pessoas, até encontrar uma pequena figura que se encontrava de sobretudo negro.

Quando constatou que era mesmo a jovem herdeira, caminhou a passos largos até o caixão.

- Meus pêsames. – disse Sesshoumaru para Rin.

Esta nem desviou os olhos do caixão. Ela já tinha ouvido muito estas duas palavras, mas nenhuma a confortaria.

Sesshoumaru inspirou todo o seu fingimento, andou mais um passo e abraçou Rin.

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I've held your hand through all of these years

But you still have all of me

**Quando você chorou eu enxuguei todas as suas lágrimas**

**Quando você gritou eu lutei contra todos os seus medos**

**Eu segurei a sua mão por todos esses anos**

**Mas você ainda tem tudo de mim**

- Eu sei, é difícil. Sinto muito por isso querida, muito mesmo. – Sesshoumaru sussurrava no ouvido de Rin, que ainda não havia correspondido ao abraço.

Rin continuava imóvel. Ela não estava entendendo a atitude de Sesshoumaru, na verdade nem o conhecia.

- Vamos, querida. Chore, estou aqui para consolá-la. Não precisa ter medo de demonstrar seus sentimentos...

Rin ainda não estava entendendo, mas estava sentindo-se consolada. Uma pequena lágrima correu pela sua face, e essa lágrima seria apenas a primeira de muitas.

You used to captivate me

By your resonating light

But now I'm bound by the life you left behind

Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams

Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

**Você costumava me cativar**

**Pela sua luz ressonante**

**Agora eu estou limitada pela vida que você deixou para trás**

**Seu rosto assombra**

**Todos os meus sonhos, que já foram agradáveis**

**Sua voz expulsou**

**Toda a sanidade em mim**

Agora elas não paravam mais de rolar, e molhar o terno negro. Não demorou muito para Rin abraça-lo com força, e ele reprimir um sorriso de vitória. Ela estava mesmo em suas mãos.

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

**Essas feridas parecem não querer cicatrizar**

**Essa dor é muito real**

**Isso é simplesmente muito mais do que o tempo não pode apagar**

Algum tempo passou. Rin ainda soluçava baixinho, e Sesshoumaru não via a hora de poder continuar o seu _teatrinho_.

Os caixões já haviam sido abaixados, e lentamente as pessoas iam embora, ainda cochichando palavras indecifráveis para Rin, mas muito bem ouvidas por Sesshoumaru, o qual não se importava com aquela gente, que tanto falava mal, como bem da família Hasegawa e a herdeira.

-Querida, vamos. Vou te levar para casa. – e soltou os braços dela de sua cintura.

Rin caminhou cambaleante até o túmulo recém fechado. Tirou de dentro do sobretudo duas tulipas amarelas, e colocou em cima da lápide. Sesshoumaru não sabia, mas aquelas flores tinham um significado naquela pequena família, e Rin despedia-se agora, lembrando-se de como as tulipas amarelas tornaram-se símbolo do amor de seus pais.

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone

But though you're still with me

I've been alone all along

**Eu tentei com todas as forças dizer a mim mesma que você se foi**

**Mas embora você ainda esteja comigo**

**Eu tenho estado sozinha todo esse tempo.**

Ainda tremula e com um grande receio, Rin deixou que Sesshoumaru pegasse em sua mão, e a levasse até um carro. Um conversível vermelho, um tanto velho, mas ainda sim confortável. Sesshoumaru abriu a porta do passageiro para Rin, e essa, ainda com passos pequenos e hesitantes, entrou no carro. Sesshoumaru deu a volta e sentou-se no banco do motorista. A viagem foi silenciosa.

Ao chegar, Rin ainda não sabia explicar muitas coisas. Porque esse estranho sabia onde era sua casa? Ele conhecia seus pais? Porque ela nunca tinha visto ele antes?... E a pior de todas... Porque se deixou levar por um _estranho_?

- É aqui, não? – Sesshoumaru apontou para a grande mansão verde, escondida por algumas árvores.

- Sim... – ela tentou que sua voz saísse firme, mas não conseguiu. Ela saiu fraca e hesitante, quase gaguejou. – Você conhecia os meus pais?

- Sou um amigo de muito tempo... Soube do falecimento e vim ajudar...

- M-mas eu não me lembro de você...

As lágrimas já estavam ao redor dos olhos, e começaram a cair novamente. Sesshoumaru ofereceu-lhe um lenço, para que Rin enxugasse suas lágrimas.

Ainda hesitante, ela pegou o lenço e secou. Naquele momento lembrava das vezes que os sócios e amigos de seu pai vinham em sua casa, e acabou lembrando-se dos momentos felizes.

- Faz muito tempo isso, eu lembro-me de você mais nova...

Mas não se preocupe com isso, sou um velho conhecido de seus pais e estou aqui para ajudá-la querida, no que precisar.

- Obrigada... – foi um agradecimento baixinho e tímido, mas demonstrava muita gratidão na voz. Devolveu-lhe o lenço e abriu a porta do carro. Mas antes de sair virou-se.

- Qual seu nome? ... Só para eu nunca mais me esqueça de você...

- Sesshoumaru, _tenho certeza de que __nunca__ mais se esquecerá de mim. _– Rin não notou o tom de Sesshoumaru, obviamente não podia imaginar nada.

E antes que ela fechasse a porta do carro, depois de sair do mesmo, ele disse:

- Srta. Hasegawa. Eu sei que não devia ser de minha conta, mas se quiseres ajuda com a papelada de herança e bens, por favor, fale comigo. Eu conhecia muito bem seu pai e acredito que ele gostaria muito que eu a ajudasse. – e lhe entregou um cartãozinho.

Sesshoumaru ainda tinha alguns daqueles na carteira. Ele não usaria mesmo, pois o sobrenome era falso. Só o nome era o mesmo. E ele tinha ainda, porque não aceitavam encomendas de cartões em pequena quantidade.

Obviamente não tinha endereço, e o telefone que ali estava era de um orelhão próximo ao cortiço em que ele vivia temporariamente.

Rin naquele momento aceitava tudo o que lhe dissessem. Tudo o que poderia ter sido parte do passado de seus pais, ela acreditava. E a verdade era que agora, quando ela não os tinha mais, ela se interessava por tudo o que dizia respeito a eles, acima até de seus próprios estudos e vida.

Com as mãos levemente trêmulas, Rin pegou o cartão, fechou a porta cuidadosamente e foi em direção a sua casa.

E antes de passar pelo pequeno portão, olhou para trás e deu o sorriso mais forçado que podia dar. Ela nunca havia sido tratada tão bem, muito menos_ confortada_ por alguém além de seus pais.

Sesshoumaru arrancou o carro, logo que ela entrou. Ele não conseguia segurar a forte vontade de seus lábios se curvarem, e muito menos disfarçar o pequeno sorriso crescendo em seu rosto.

Alguns dias depois, Rin recebeu em sua casa o advogado da família. Tirando toda a parte que Rin não entendeu, quando o advogado falou sobre a herança, ela ficou sabendo que precisava urgentemente de um tutor. E apenas um nome cintilava em sua mente... Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru...

Mesmo enfurnado naquele inferno que era o cortiço em que morava, Sesshoumaru mantinha-se confiante em seu jogo.

E praticamente o dia todo ficava próximo ao orelhão, esperando ansiosamente uma ligação.

Ele tinha certeza que sua vida mudaria agora, e que tudo estaria melhor. Há dias ele não comia, pois tinha gastado os últimos centavos nos cartões e no aluguel do carro e como agora, estava temporariamente humano, era fraco como um.

Sentia sono, e principalmente fome. Mas sua confiança, de que agora tudo mudaria, estava muito grande, e tudo lhe dizia que agora valeria a pena o que passou e o que estava passando.

Em uma tarde, do dia seguinte à visita do advogado, Rin resolve ligar para Sesshoumaru.

Ele, que incrivelmente ainda não tinha perdido as esperanças, estava ao lado do telefone, ignorando a vizinha, que falava alto ao telefone, com alguns parentes distantes.

Por várias vezes Rin tentou, mas o telefone continuava ocupado.

Sesshoumaru tentou algumas vezes tentar tirar a bendita senhora de lá, ela já estava demorando muito, mas as suas forças já estavam no limite. Mal se agüentava de pé. Porém, quando a senhora largou o telefone, Rin tentou uma última vez, com esperança de que ele atendesse, e que ela pudesse resolver seus problemas. Também porque aqueles olhos castanhos, aquele abraço carinhoso, aquelas palavras confiantes, não lhe saiam da cabeça.

Sesshoumaru ouviu o telefone tocar, e uma animação o fez quase correr até o telefone.

Ele parou, pigarreou, e aspirando mais uma vez o seu fingimento, atendeu.

- Nakamura Sesshoumaru falando. – a voz grossa, dava a impressão de que Sesshoumaru era importante, estava em sua empresa e que talvez sua secretária estivesse almoçando... Muito diferente de alguém que não tem nem o almoço para comer.

- Sr. Nakamura, lembra-se de mim? Hasegawa Rin.

- Hmm, Ah, sim, lembro. Como estas Srta. Hasegawa?

- Razoavelmente bem Sr. Nakamura. Lembra-se de que me disse... Que se eu precisasse de ajuda com a papelada.. o se-

- Sim, lembro-me – Rin foi logo cortada por ele – Está precisando de ajuda querida?

- Er... Sim. Eu não gostaria de incomodar o Sr, mas é que realmente eu preciso de ajuda. Será que podíamos nos encontrar para tratar desse assunto?

- Ah, querida. Sim. Eu não tenho muito tempo para poder lhe proporcionar um almoço, ou jantar dignos, mas posso encontra-la em sua casa, se assim desejar.

- Não se incomode Sr. Nakamura, pode vir até a minha casa. Quando é melhor para o senhor?

- Hoje a tarde tenho um horário disponível em minha agenda.

- Estarei aguardando, até mais Sr. Nakamura, e obrigada.

- Oh, querida, não precisa agradecer. Até mais.

- Até.

E ela deslizou o telefone na base. Um pequenino sorriso em sua face e o leve rubor denunciava algo que Rin ainda não entendia. Logo Rin foi para a sala de jantar almoçar.

Sesshoumaru, já não ligava mais para nada a não ser tentar persuadir a vizinha, a emprestar o ferro para ele passar o terno que roubou no dia do enterro.

Sua sorte era que o carro ainda tinha alguns dias pagos de aluguel, mas não podia ficar gastando gasolina assim por ai.

Rin, de certa forma, estava um pouco animada, Apesar de que a tristeza em seus olhos não mudava.

Algumas horas depois, Sesshoumaru estaciona o carro na frente da casa de Rin. Mais uma vez, ele inspira o ar com força, puxando todo o _fingimento_ para si.

Sai do carro, leva o terno na mão e fica apenas com a camisa social. À passos largos, Sesshoumaru alcança o pequeno portão e aperta no botão do interfone.

- _Sim?_

- Nakamura Sesshoumaru.

- _Ah, sim. A Srta. Rin está esperando o senhor na sala. Pode entrar._

E o pequeno portão abriu-se. Logo Sesshoumaru já estava na entrada da casa. Quando ia tocar a campainha a porta abriu-se, mostrando uma moça baixinha em um vestidinho rodado preto.

- Olá Sr. Nakamura. Prazer em revê-lo. - Rin sentia que não podia apaixonar-se, ou amar alguém logo depois da morte de seus pais. Isso parecia-lhe cruel, mas ver aquela _pessoa_ mexia com ela

- O prazer é todo meu Srta. Hasegawa.

- Me chame apenas de Rin, por favor, entre. – e deu espaço para ele passar.

Ele entrou, olhou em volta, memorizando cada detalhe daquela linda casa muito bem decorada que tinha um ar de ser tudo muito sofisticado.

- Esta bem, me chame apenas de Sesshoumaru também, Srta. Hasi... Rin.

- Claro, _Sesshoumaru. _– olhou-o calmamente e sua face não podia demonstrar o que estava passando pela sua mente. – Sente-se por favor. – e apontou uma poltrona.

- Claro. – ele sentou-se e a viu sentar-se na poltrona a sua frente.

- Gostaria de um chá?

Se o estômago de Sesshoumaru pudesse falar, diria mil vezes SIM, e agradeceria mais outras mil vezes. Porém seu estômago não falava, e ele era muito cauteloso.

- Sim, obrigado.

Rin levantou-se e foi até uma bandeja, despejou o liquido visivelmente quente em um copo e perguntou:

- Quer que eu adoce? Ou você mesmo quer adoçar?

- Não é necessário que adoce querida. Eu prefiro assim mesmo sem açúcar.

- Está bem.

- Então, diga o que precisas... Rin.

- Eu... Eu... Não sei explicar. Creio que seria muito incomodo para o senhor o que eu gostaria de pedir, por isso peço apenas que me ajude a encontrar uma solução.

- Diga, Rin. Farei tudo o que estiver ao meu alcance querida.

- Eu.. Preciso de um tutor para poder reivindicar o meu patrimônio. Se eu não encontrar com certeza serei mandada pra um orfanato e as ações da empresa serão leiloadas. – disse Rin, cabisbaixa.

Sesshoumaru pensou. Seria tão fácil assim? Apenas passar tudo para o seu nome e jogar a garota na rua? Era bom demais para ser verdade.

- Rin, querida. Não se preocupe, eu posso ser o seu tutor.

Um misto de espanto e felicidade passaram pela face de Rin. Sim, ele tinha aceitado tão facilmente, agora ela pelo menos poderia continuar a sua vida em sua casa, com todas as recordações de seus pais.

Deixando-se levar pelo entusiasmo Rin cruzou a sala apressada, abaixou-se e abraçou Sesshoumaru que ainda estava sentado.

Sesshoumaru inalou o perfume fraco dos cabelos dela. Pensou que se ainda estivesse com os seus poderes de youkai aquele perfume seria muito forte às suas narinas. Mas logo esse pensamento saiu de sua mente, quando voltou a lembrar que a sua "galinha dos ovos de ouro" estava abraçando ele.

Rin soltou-se desconcertada quando lembrou do ato impulsivo.

- Er... Desculpe. É que eu já não tinha mais esperanças de encontrar um tutor, ou achar uma for-

- Sem problemas querida. Quando e onde devo assinar os papéis?

Rin estranhou um pouco a pressa de Sesshoumaru, mas não poderia dizer nada; na verdade devia agradecer e muito, porque ele estava tirando um peso dela, agora deixando a sua vida livre para continuar a estudar e provavelmente comandar a empresa de seu pai. Voltando a sua poltrona e sentando, começou a explicar.

- Ainda tenho que telefonar para o advogado. Ele vai entrar com o pedido da guarda, isso não levará mais do que um mês, já que sou quase de maior e posso escolher um tutor.

- Sem problemas, quando esse dia chegar me ligue querida.

- Claro... Gostaria de jantar comigo? A Sra. Kaede prepara uma comida divina... – disse com os olhos brilhando.

- Claro, enquanto isso podemos conversar... – "_naturalidade Sesshoumaru, finja naturalidade! Pelo menos hoje tenho o que comer..."._

_**O interessante era que não lhes faltava assunto. Uma vez que começaram demoraram a parar, mesmo Sesshoumaru inventando mentira após mentira. Os dois sentiram que se completavam, como ying e yang.**_

_**Rin, pequena e frágil, alegre e extrovertida. Sesshoumaru, alto e forte, frio e calculista.**_

_**Então aquele dia se passou, como mágica aos olhos dos dois. Sesshoumaru quase não continha a alegria, pois seu plano estava indo de vento em poupa. E quase sentia pena de Rin. Pena, pois quando a deixasse, provavelmente seu mundo desmoronaria.**_

Continua...

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

Gostou? Odiou? Críticas? Dúvidas? Mande uma review!

Beijão a todas

GUps.


	2. O que mudou?

Repitindo, sempre.

Pra não dizerem que eu sou plagiadora, ou copiadora ou qualquer coisa, eu aviso desde já, ESSA FIC É BASEADA (APENAS BASEADA) NA NOVELA DUAS CARAS, QUE PASSOU NA REDE GLOBO ANO PASSADO.

Como já disse, só o casal e o enredo "RinxSesshy" é baseado na novela, e com certeza não terá o mesmo fim.

Ok, Inuyasha e cia não são meus, isso até eu conseguir fazer a Rumiko leiloar eles e eu ganhar! E mesmo precisando de um emprego, eu faço isso aqui de graça, apenas para entretenimento.

Em _**negrito e itálico**_ é o narrador. (Quem descobrir quem é o narrador, vai ganhar um personagem em sua homenagem.)

Entre _"aspas e itálico"_ é pensamentos.

Boa Leitura.

_**_________________________________________________**_

_**Um mês havia se passado. Sesshoumaru assinara toda a papelada. E alegando querer cuidar de Rin e estar morando em outra cidade, permitiu-se ir morar na mansão da família Hasegawa.**_

_**Rin estava discretamente feliz. Sesshoumaru estava mudando sua vida a cada palavra que dizia, cada carinho que lhe dirigia. Ela aceitou-o de coração aberto, pois precisava de apoio enquanto voltava aos estudos.**_

_**Sesshoumaru não via a hora de firmar-se bem, aprender o pouco que podia para passar tudo para seu nome sem que ela notasse antes do tempo, e sumir. Porém o tempo ia passando, e juntando aqueles dois corações...**_

_**Enquanto isso, Sesshoumaru ia tomando conta dos negócios, cada vez mais se infiltrando. Não faltava nenhum dia sequer a empresa e logo se tornara presidente.**_

-... Ora, porque escolas são tão cedo hein Kaede? Eu não consigo nem dormir direito, fico até tarde estudando e sempre acordo com sono... – disse uma sonolenta moça empurrando um pedaço de pão na boca.

- Ah querida, as coisas são assim mesmo, quer nós queiramos ou não... – falou a senhora enxugando a louça.

- Sesshoumaru já foi? – afirmava a si mesma que perguntava sobre ele só por curiosidade.

- Não senhora.

- Está bem, estou indo Kaede, beijo! – levantou-se, pegou a bolsa e ao sair deu um beijo estalado na bochecha de Kaede, que só riu da atitude da menina.

Rin saiu apressada. Quem sabe até pudesse estudar um pouco antes da aula para as próximas provas. As próximas provas... As provas... A APOSTILA! Como esquecera dela? Voltou correndo esbarrando nos móveis e subiu as escadas.

Sesshoumaru que acordara um tanto sonolento estava descendo as escadas, ainda de pijamas, esperando que ninguém o visse assim. Mas foi inevitável que Rin trombasse com ele, quase o derrubando.

Rin segurou forte nos braços de Sesshoumaru para não cair. Mas logo que a situação estabilizou-se começou a subir seu olhar que antes miravam seus pés.

Foi subindo e olhando aquelas pernas másculas, vendo o shortinho de pijama, reparando um pouco nos atributos de seu tutor, subindo mais viu seus braços cabeludos e mãos fortes, e logo que chegou a olhar os seus olhos um rubor acabou por encher a sua face.

Sesshoumaru não sabia o que falar por isso manteve-se imóvel esperando alguma reação de Rin. Notou muito bem o olhar de Rin sobre si, e também sua face corada. Conteve um riso dificilmente e manteve-se sem expressão.

- De-de-de-desculpa – e logo saiu correndo escada acima. Estava muito envergonhada, pois nunca o vira assim, tão de perto, tão descoberto. E se ele notara que o olhou tão a fundo? Tão descaradamente?

Sesshoumaru apressou-se em ir a cozinha pegar duas maçãs para comer no caminho e subiu em seguida para seu quarto. Rin só saiu do seu quando teve certeza de que ele não estava mais lá.

Foi para a escola pensativa. Rin o considerava como pai, conselheiro e amigo. Nunca, em hipótese nenhuma poderia olhá-lo como homem. Um homem que, temia admitir, mas, era lindo, carinhoso e sedutor.

"_Porque ela ficou corada?_" insistentemente essa pergunta martelava na cabeça de Sesshoumaru. Não sabia exatamente o porquê de estar pensando nisso. Ela era apenas a garota em que ia dar um golpe, apenas isso. Mas apesar de tudo, a garota o surpreendera. Não poderia imaginar que ela conversasse e tivesse idéias tão maduras, apesar de parecer uma criança.

Intrigava-lhe o fato dela ser pequena, extrovertida, mas ainda sim uma mulher. Muito linda por sinal. Porém não havia motivos que o levassem a pensar tanto na garota.

_**O jantar, porém, era um tanto "sagrado". Nenhum dos dois tinha coragem de faltar. Era uma regra imposta inconscientemente por eles. No jantar conversavam sobre muitas coisas; desde o que fizeram no dia, até as ações na bolsa de valores.**_

-... Onde está Rin?

- Ela ainda não chegou Sr, logo o jantar estará servido.

- Está bem.

Sesshoumaru foi para o escritório organizar alguns papéis da empresa enquanto o jantar não era servido. _"Estranho... Porque Rin ainda não chegou?"_.

Rin sempre chegava antes, estudava no escritório por algumas horas e depois ia jantar. Porém hoje não havia chegado ainda, coisa que nunca fizera.

O sol estava se pondo. De lá a vista era linda, mesmo que a predominante tristeza rondasse os ares.

Do outro lado da cidade, Rin se encontrava mirando dois túmulos, e ás vezes perguntava ao vento.

- O que eu faço?

Apesar de já ter tentado traçar uma meta de vida, ela parecia não estar certa. Faculdade... Administração... Não era aquilo que queria. Apesar de querer cuidar dos negócios logo que tivesse idade suficiente, faltava algo. Faltava um motivo para viver, um motivo para tentar ser feliz.

Seus pais não poderiam lhe responder ou lhe dar conselhos. Estavam mortos. Sesshoumaru era o único que estava ao seu lado, além de Kaede e sua filha. Porém agora ela estava sozinha. A família Hasegawa não mais existia. Existia apenas a herdeira, Hasegawa Rin.

Novamente Rin deixou duas tulipas amarelas em cima das lápides e voltou para casa.

Ao chegar em casa foi direto para o quarto. Precisava de um banho para esfriar a cabeça e estar bem consciente. Se Sesshoumaru tivesse visto que ela o olhou? E se ele comentasse? Teria de estar preparada para inventar qualquer desculpa.

Tomou o banho, secou-se e vestiu a primeira roupa confortável que achou no guarda-roupa. Chegou à sala de jantar e recebeu um olhar reprovador de Sesshoumaru.

Tremeu de medo ao imaginar o porquê daquele olhar, mas logo esse medo ficou menor quando ele se pronunciou.

- Porque chegou tão tarde?

- Fui apenas dar uma volta com algumas colegas... – foi à primeira coisa que lhe veio a mente. Não queria contar que ficou praticamente a tarde toda no cemitério pensando.

Sesshoumaru não era seu pai, nem parente para que pudesse lhe dar broncas ou coisas assim. Mas ele ainda era seu tutor.

- Como foi seu dia?

- Entediante. Mas acredito que fui bem na prova. E o seu? – sentou-se e começou a distribuir os alimentos no seu prato.

- Uma pequena queda na bolsa de valores causou uma baixa nos preços das ações. Também me causou uma dor de cabeça. Mas nada muito sério.

- Espero que a situação melhore.

Então o silêncio, que nunca foi incômodo, instalou-se na sala. Sesshoumaru alimentava-se devagar, apenas saboreando a comida sofisticada. Rin remexia a comida no prato, sem fome.

- Porque não come?

- Estou sem fome, com licença. – levantou-se.

- Toda.

Aparentemente o clima estava um pouco tenso. Apesar de tentar parecer natural, Rin estava muito receosa de que ele tocasse no assunto. Então, o quanto antes saísse de lá, melhor.

Sesshoumaru dormiu tranquilamente naquela noite, porém Rin demorou a pegar no sono. Fitava o teto branco esperando respostas, esperando soluções. Que pareciam estar tão longe, e às vezes tão perto...

Lembrou-se de alguns tempos atrás, quando seus pais ainda estavam presentes e ela não sabia a felicidade que tinha, as preciosidades que poderia perder... Arrependeu-se amargamente -como no dia do enterro- por não ter dado o verdadeiro valor a uma família, ao colo de uma mãe, aos conselhos do pai... Arrependeu-se também dos erros e brigas, e perguntou-se se algum dia seria feliz como já foi.

Tantas lembranças trouxeram lágrimas aos seus olhos. Apesar de tudo isso Sesshoumaru não saia de sua mente, entrava em seus pensamentos como combustível para acelerar a velocidade e a quantidade de perguntas. Sabia que era por causa dele que estava remexendo o passado e aumentando a saudade. Sabia que era por causa dele que seu coração pulava furioso dentro do peito, como uma ave presa, que tanto almeja a liberdade.

Tantos pensamentos tornaram a exaustão ainda maior e ela acabou rendendo-se ao cansaço e fechando os olhos, partindo para o mundo dos sonhos... Apesar de tudo isso ainda haveria o amanhã...

O dia acordou agitado e o sol acabava por confirmar a alegria de um sábado ensolarado. Famílias e amigos saiam de suas casas com malas e acessórios de viagem. Quem perderia um final de semana de sol?

Apesar de suas tristezas e dúvidas Rin acordou alegre com o dia ensolarado. Sempre foi seu hábito acordar alegre para um novo dia, mesmo que o sono a perturbasse.

Sesshoumaru detestava finais de semana, pois não tinha muito o que fazer. A empresa fechava e não lhe restava nada além do escritório ou a companhia de Rin para um bom papo.

Então levantando-se tomou um banho e vestiu um jeans e uma camisa social. Dirigiu-se a sala de jantar para o café da manhã e encontrou uma alegre Rin tomando café e conversando com a filha de Kaede, que sentava na beirada de uma das cadeiras.

Logo notando a presença de Sesshoumaru, Sangô levantou-se e ficou de pé ao lado de Rin, como se estivesse esperando alguma ordem. Percebendo o jeito da amiga, Rin disse:

- Pode ir Sangô, mais tarde falo com você.

- Está bem. – antes de sair dirigiu uma breve reverencia aos dois e tomou o caminho da cozinha.

Logo Sesshoumaru sentou-se. – Bom dia. – sua voz grave fez-se presente.

- Bom dia! Está um dia bonito e quente, não?

- Sim, mas eu prefiro dias frios... Chuva.

- Eu adoro dias ensolarados e quentes, eles reanimam a alma... Gosto de praias também.

- Eu gosto de casas de campo... – disse Sesshoumaru logo após tomar um gole do café.

- Temos gostos opostos... – "_Como ying e yang"_ Completou em pensamento.

Sesshoumaru manteve-se calado, porém uma voz melódica pode ser ouvida. Incrivelmente baixa, a voz ainda era muito linda, e o tom lembrava cantoras de ópera. Imediatamente Sesshoumaru levantou os olhos que antes miravam a xícara de café e observaram Rin, que murmurava uma canção para si mesma...

- _Eternal silence cries out for justice_

_Forgiveness is not for sale_

_Nor is the will to forget…_

A voz era linda, mas a tradução da letra lhe causou arrepios. Será que Rin já sabia? Não, não poderia saber, nunca. Imaginou que seria apenas uma música das tantas que a garota ouvia. Mas então se arriscou a perguntar:

- Está cantando?

- Ah.. Quê? Ahh, sim. – foi tirada de seus devaneios. Uma mania boba que ela tinha era cantarolar algumas músicas, dentre as quais aquelas cantadas por cantoras de vozes melódicas e letras fortes. Lembrou-se de sua mãe, que a colocara nas aulas de canto quando começou a teimar que Rin tinha talento. Acabou que Rin tinha mesmo talento, mas não ligava muito, tanto que recusou algumas propostas.

O assunto ali se encerrou e logo Sesshoumaru deixou a mesa e foi para o escritório. Rin terminou o café e chamou Sangô a subirem ao seu quarto para conversar.

Depois do almoço Sesshoumaru resolveu sair para encontrar a senhora que fez o ritual em que o deixou com aparência humana quando a mesma ligou. Não arriscaria deixar que a velha contasse tudo a Rin ou outra pessoa...

- Olá, seja bem vindo – e apontou o sofá para que ele sentasse.

- Então, o que tens a me dizer? – disse Sesshoumaru logo após sentar-se.

- Já sabes querido, já sabes. – disse a senhora sentando-se na poltrona. – Sociedade. Apenas isso.

- Humm, e como funcionaria essa sociedade?...

- Rin esta é Midoriko, minha avó. Como não vi nenhuma governanta que cuidasse dessa casa, resolvi chama-la para trabalhar aqui. – e apontou para a senhora baixinha de cabelos brancos.

- Prazer, Sou Hasegawa Rin. Como vai? – lhe deu um beijo e sorriu.

- Vou muito bem, obrigada.

Rin sentiu que a senhora não estava gostando muito da situação, e resolveu acreditar que era apenas porque ela estava começando a trabalhar num lugar que não conhecia.

- KAEDEE... – gritou.

Kaede veio correndo. – Sim, senhor.

- Mostre a dona Midoriko onde são seus aposentos, ela será a nova governanta.

- Está bem. Venha senhora.

E as duas velhas saíram deixaram a sala.

- Preciso tomar um banho e estudar, essas provas realmente me irritam.

- Está bem, até o jantar.

- Até.

E retirou-se. Cada vez mais ficava constrangida quando estava a sós com Sesshoumaru. Talvez pelo fato de seu coração pular furiosamente em seu peito cada vez que o via, talvez pelo fato de estranhamente achar que ele poderia ouvir os seus batimentos acelerados, talvez porque essa idéia era demasiada louca. O fato era que a sua presença trazia inquietação e não sabia exatamente o por que. Oras, deveria esquecer aquilo, aprofundar-se em seus estudos e fazer seu futuro acontecer.

Subiu as escadas a passos rápidos e certeiros, dois degraus por vez, e Sesshoumaru se perguntava se algum dia ela teria tropeçado ou pelo menos errado algum degrau. Esquecendo-se do pensamento inútil foi para o seu escritório revisar o último contrato.

Logo a hora do jantar já havia chegado e Sesshoumaru estava à mesa esperando por Rin. A mesma desceu com aquele mesmo ritmo. E ao chegar a mesa cumprimentou.

- Boa noite. – fez breve reverência citando cada um. – Sesshoumaru-sama, Midoriku-sama.

- Boa noite. – resmungaram em uníssono.

Midoriku permanecia em pé ao lado da mesa, com olhos de águia, a observar cada um.

Rin era muito simpática, mas realmente não fora com a cara da avó de Sesshoumaru. Na verdade ela nem mesmo parecia com ele... Ele deve ter puxado a outra parte da família.

Mas a presença da velha já estava incomodando, e não só a Rin, como também a Sesshoumaru.

- Midoriku-sama, pode se retirar, não precisamos de mais nada. – disse lançando um olhar acusador a sua "a_vó"_.

- Com licença. – disse ríspida e saiu.

Rin percebeu que Sesshoumaru não chamava sua avó pelo seu referido grau de parentesco, e o mais estranho é que a tratava formalmente, como uma desconhecida. Mas poderia ser apenas algo de família, um respeito sem tamanho.

- Como foi seu dia?

- Normal... Não que seja novidade, mas teve prova, assim como terá amanhã e realmente, eu gostaria muito que todos nós nascêssemos sabendo...

- Mas se _algum dia_ quer comandar os negócios de seu pai, deves estudar muito Rin... – Sesshoumaru permitiu sorrir internamente, sabendo que isso _nunca_ aconteceria.

- É verdade...

E terminaram sua refeição no mais entediante silêncio, a não ser pelo choque de talheres na mesa ou pela saudação ao saírem da mesa.

_**Realmente, pelo que sei, a partir desse dia que as coisas começaram a mudar entre os dois. Antes conversavam, trocavam idéias, debatiam sobre assuntos diversos... Porém agora já não mais falavam, apenas conversavam o necessário e por educação. Mas não foi só isso, e sim um fato muito estranho. Sesshoumaru começara a ter desmaios freqüentes, e tinha certeza de que uma vez chegou a ver sua íris com a cor natural, âmbar.**_

_**Ele não hesitou em procurar Midoriku, que podia lhe responder tais questões, já que ele sempre fora uma pessoa, alias um youkai saudável... E estava cuidando de sua alimentação.**_

_**Acabou por descobrir que por ser um daiyoukai – coisa que nem mesmo sabia ao certo, seu pai era um daiyoukai, mas nem todo filho de um daiyoukai se tornava um -, seu veneno estava apagando a tatuagem de seu abdômen.**_

_**Sesshoumaru teve de mudar todos os seus planos, pois em pelo menos três meses estaria de volta a sua forma natural. **_

_**Mas como eu já disse, ele estava desmaiando freqüentemente, pois querendo ou não, o seu corpo estava mudando pouco a pouco, e isso realmente poderia afeta-lo, mesmo sendo um daiyoukai. **_

_**Foi num desses desmaios, que Rin o encontrou caído no chão do corredor, quando acabara de acordar.**_

- Oh meu Deus, Sesshoumaru-sama!! – correu e se ajoelhou ao seu lado, sacudindo-o. Mas era inútil.

Continuou a tentar acordá-lo, e resolveu pedir ajuda. Mas antes de gritar olhou para o pequeno pedaço que a camisa de pijama dele não cobria, perto do abdômen. Viu algo que indicava ser uma tatuagem, e inconscientemente levantou sua camisa, para que pudesse ver a tatuagem.

Rabiscos aparentemente sem sentido, isso resumia. Mas ela não podia negar que tatuagens eram algo extremamente sexy em sua opinião. Mas ora, o que estava pensando? Era seu tutor, quase pai. Não deveria achar nada sexy nele.

Notando que estava perdendo tempo precioso, gritou por Kaede e baixou a sua camisa. Realmente não queria ter visto a tatuagem.

- Rin-sama estou aqui – gritou Kaede subindo as escadas e logo se assuntando ao ver Sesshoumaru estirado no chão. – Ah por Kami, o que aconteceu? – e correu na direção deles logo se ajoelhando.

- Não sei Kaede, por favor busque algo que possa acordá-lo. Como álcool ou alguma coisa que tenha cheiro forte.

- Está bem. – e saiu correndo como podia.

Quando Rin voltou a fitar a face de Sesshoumaru, notou que ele já estava acordando, pois mexia levemente o nariz e apertava os olhos.

- Ah, já acordou. Como está se sentindo? – perguntou, colocando a mão em sua testa para verificar a temperatura, e corando com o próprio ato.

- Sol... – o cheiro que o sol deixa nas roupas. – Ah, não.. Flor do campo... – resmungou.

- Ahnn? – perguntou Rin, não entendendo.

- Nada demais – foi sentando devagar. – Já estou melhor, deve ter sido apenas uma queda de pressão.

- Ah, sim.. Mas deveria ir ao médico.

- Talvez... – levantou-se. Era incrível como ainda conseguia lembrar exatamente dos cheiros. Agora que mais um de seus apreciados sentidos voltou, estava mais relaxado. O mais interessante era o cheiro de Rin. Flor do campo... Um cheiro realmente inconfundível. Mesmo que só o tivesse sentindo uma vez ao estar em uma fazenda no campo.

Nesse momento Kaede chegou da cozinha com um vidro de álcool.

- Ah, Sesshoumaru-sama já acordou. O senhor está bem? – perguntou.

- Sim, o café da manhã já está pronto?

- Sim senhor.

- Logo estaremos descendo. – e foi para o seu quarto.

Rin ficou preocupada. Mesmo que ele dissesse que estava bem, não é normal alguém que se alimenta normalmente e é saudável desmaiar assim. Então foi até o banheiro dos hóspedes pegar o que queria inicialmente, um shampoo.

Tomou seu banho, vestiu o uniforme e desceu. Sesshoumaru já estava vestido formalmente e tomando seu café, como sempre na cabeceira da mesa.

- Ohayo, está melhor? – sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Claro, já disse que não foi nada demais.

- Está bem. – e notou que ele mexia o nariz, por várias vezes como se estivesse gripado. Mas não ousou perguntar, já que ele insistia em dizer que estava bem.

Sesshoumaru já estava começando a se irritar. Não era possível que o cheiro o estava afetando, mas logo se acostumaria. Os cheiros, esse sempre tão marcantes sempre estiveram presente e só agora notou a diferença de sentidos entre os seres humanos e os youkais de sua raça. Não só podia sentir mais forte cada fragrância, como também saberia dizer quando uma pessoa estava com medo, ou euforia, ou seja, qualquer sentimento mais forte. E para um youkai como ele a sua sobrevivência poderia depender desse sentido, que era tão indispensável para alguém como a visão.

Rin logo deixou a mesa se dirigindo ao colégio.

_**Então o inesperado, alias o mais esperado por nós, aconteceu. Numa noite chuvosa, em que os trovões assustavam as pessoas com seu barulho, Rin chegou encharcada em casa. Não encontrou Sesshoumaru na sala de jantar e resolveu trocar a roupa antes que ela pegasse um resfriado.**_

Subiu as escadas no ritmo de sempre. Ao passar pelo quarto de Sesshoumaru notou a porta entreaberta, e ele caído no chão próximo a cama.

- Ah Kami-sama!... – e correu para onde ele estava. Sacudiu-o, e ele acabou acordando.

- Ah, o que aconteceu? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, ainda não entendendo.

- Você desmaiou, por Kami já é a segunda vez que vejo, precisa ir num médico!

- Não precisa, estou bem. – e foi se levantando devagar. Ainda se sentia um pouco tonto.

- Claro que precisa! – Rin ajudou a levantar.

Mas quando estava quase de pé, Sesshoumaru desequilibrou-se e levou Rin, toda encharcada ainda por cima de si, para a cama.

Rin corou instantaneamente. Seus rostos estavam muito próximos e seus corpos estavam realmente muito colados.

Instintivamente Sesshoumaru selou seus lábios aos de Rin. Um beijo leve que demorou segundos. Logo que tirou os lábios, voltou a tocar os dela mais apaixonadamente, porém agora ela correspondia.

Quando pararam por falta de ar, Sesshoumaru começou a tirar a blusa de Rin.

- Se ficar com essa roupa molhada, vai ficar resfriada... – e continuou tirando. Rin deixou que ele tirasse, já não estava mais ciente do que estava fazendo, ou deixando que ele fizesse.

_**Então ali começou algo que realmente demorou a acabar, se é que me entendem. Sesshoumaru não esperava se envolver tanto com Rin, mas a sua idéia inicial sempre foi essa. Porém quando soube que não era necessário, que apenas sendo tutor poderia ter tudo em suas mãos, resolveu não se envolver com a garota.**_

_**Sesshoumaru confiava muito em si, achava que poderia matar, se envolver, machucar as pessoas sem sentir pena, ou acabar se apaixonando por alguém. **_

_**Mas até então o que o levou a se envolver com Rin, foi apenas a atração, como dizia a si mesmo. Negava internamente que poderia ser algo a mais, que estava mesmo amando. Nunca poderia amá-la, pois iria destruir a vida dela como já fez com a de muitos.**_

_**Diferentemente dele, Rin se envolveu muito mais afetivamente do que fisicamente. Como uma adolescente inexperiente, se envolveu de corpo, alma e coração. Confiava nele como jamais havia confiado em alguém, e jurava que ele era o amor de sua vida, e que iria casar.**_

_**Pobre Rin... Sesshoumaru já sabia que isso iria destruir o coraçãozinho dela, talvez fosse até melhor morrer sem ter essa decepção. **_

_**Porém tudo deve acontecer conforme o destino, e ele quis que eles tivessem um romance antes dela receber esse golpe.**_

_**Enquanto isso não acontecia ela vivia um conto de fadas... Que teve início no dia em que acordou na cama de Sesshoumaru, nua, e agora uma mulher...**_

Continua...

_________________________________________________

Hello Minna-san! Então como vai indo a vida? Demorei muito? Gomen ne.. :/

E então, estão gostando da minha historinha? Viram como eu não segui a mesma lógica da novela? Pois é... Eu falei desde o começo que a história só tinha base no golpe, só isso...

Acreditam que eu já tinha respondido as reviews e acabei apagando sem querer? Ohh que coisa!

Mesmo com preguiça vou responder as duas únicas reviews, Espero que nesse capítulo eu receba mais... :D

**Beka Taisho: **Ta gostando mesmo? Obrigada! A idéia é boa né, só falta eu melhorar um pouco a escrita... Como visse eles terão um romance sim... Continue acompanhando onegai, Beijão!

**Rin Taisho Sama: **Queres mais? Então ta gostando!! E eu acho que quem vai sofrer mais ainda é o Sesshoumaru... hehe xD Nem queira saber o preço que ele vai pagar.. Ta ai mais um capítulo, espero que continue acompanhando! Beijão!

Então minna-san! Deixem reviews! Mesmo criticando, odiando, ou até amando mesmo, por favor me digam se eu continuo ou não!

Beijão pra todas e até mais!

GUps.


	3. Cem dólares

Hii Minna san! Então, mais um cap ai.. Desculpem a demora..

Eu não larguei Forget the Unforgettable... Logo trarei mais um capítulo lá!

Esse está curtinho mas é essencial, a partir dai é que começa a verdadeira história do "Just Ying and Yang"...

Pois é, achariam mesmo que ficaria só por isso? Hahaha verão o que eu vou fazer com essa fic o.o!

Quem adivinhar quem é o narrador ganha uma personagem em sua homenagem, claro que ninguém lê essas malditas notas e fica empolgado com a minha proposta.. mas seria interessante saber se vocês sabem ou não quem é que conta.. Ah e o narrador é quando está em negrito e itálico...

Well, Inuyasha e cia não são meus, são da minha queridissima e ilustre rival na disputa na justiça pelos direitos autorais... é a Sra Rumiko Takahashi...

Bla bla bla, mesma merda que eu já disse... É só baseado na novela duas caras, o resto da estória é minha, só minha e de mais ninguém. (pouco possessiva)

Deixo-vos com a leitura e perdão os erros, não tive tempo de revisar.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

_**Naquele mesmo dia de manhã, Rin começou a acordar, devagar. Sentiu que estava nua e tentava lembrar o que tinha acontecido.**_

De repente tudo lhe veio à memória e sorriu largamente abrindo os olhos. Olhou para o lado e viu Sesshoumaru. A fina colcha apenas tampava o quadril, deixando a mostra a sua tatuagem que parecia estar a muito tempo sem retoques. Estava realmente feliz, apesar do pequeno remorso de estsr se envolvendo com o seu tutor.

Tentou esquecer-se disso por enquanto e passou a olhá-lo adormecido. Olhou mais atentamente e ficou estupefata ao ver a quantidade de fios brancos que ele tinha. Será que era tão velho? Nunca havia notado isso. Mas aparentemente não tinha rugas, era simplesmente perfeito. Deixou para pensar nisso outra hora e levantou-se devagar, saiu do quarto dele com apenas uma colcha de seda bege enrolada no corpo. Passou pelo corredor e entrou rapidamente em seu quarto. Estava aliviada por não ter cruzado com ninguém pelo caminho. Sentou em sua cama novamente e sorriu como uma garota faceira. Sentia-se em um conto de fadas, ou então até em um livro romântico, daquales que arrancam suspiros das meninas que lêem.

Voltando ao mundo real, olhou na mesinha de cabeceira e constatou que estava até adiantada, poderia tomar um banho e se arrumar para o colégio calmamente. Com este pensamento largou o lençol que roubou na cama de Sesshoumaru e foi para o banheiro, correndo na ponta dos pés.

Foi acordando aos poucos e espreguiçou-se. Rapidamente o cheiro forte de Rin entrava em suas narinas. Então cenas eróticas da noite anterior passaram na sua mente. Nunca soube que tivesse uma queda tão grande por meninas ingênuas e virgens.

O que tinha feito era errado, não tinha mais volta porém não era de todo mau. Teria muito prazer com ela e depois a descartaria. Não era assim que funcionava? É e sempre será. Sempre fora esse youkai frio mesmo, desde quando passara a se importar com o sentimentos alheios? Ora, nunca.

Sentiu frio e notou que estava nu, e sua colcha e nem Rin estavam ali. O cheiro era apenas o rastro de onde ela tinha estado por muito tempo. Então se levantou e foi para o banheiro tomar um banho. Ao terminar estava vestido formalmente e descendo as escadas como sempre de forma imponente.

Rin quando viu Sesshoumaru entrou na sala de jantar e sentou-se na cabeceira da mesa. Resmungou um Bom dia, e parecia mais frio do que nunca. No entanto Rin não deixou abalar-se. Estava quase adivinhando que ele fingiria que nada aconteceu, mas o procuraria naquela mesma noite em seu quarto.

- Bom dia. - disse alegre, apesar dele não desviar os olhos do café.

Permitiram-se manter silêncio durante todo o café até que Rin percebeu a hora e logo saiu. Sesshoumaru respirou o ar mais aliviado. O cheiro dela ainda estava muito misturado ao seu, e aquilo de certa forma o incomodava.

Ao fim da tarde, depois do seu curso, Rin encontrou a neta de Kaede - e sua melhor amiga - Sangô, em uma biblioteca.

- Olá Sangô, que fazes por aqui? - perguntou alegre, dando um beijo em Sangô.

- Oi Rin, estou aqui pesquisando os preços de alguns livros. Quero muito entrar para a faculdade de Direito, mas preciso estudar. - disse pesarosa. - Os preços dos livros não são nada animadores.

- Ah, Sangô. Não se preocupe. Eu tenho que comprar alguns livros mesmo e posso te emprestar alguns.

- Ah obrigada! Estava mesmo pensando em repartir a lista de livros com alguém. Mas me diga, o que aconteceu de tão bom para estares tão feliz? - perguntou curiosa.

- A verdade é que é uma longe história... - disse com um sorriso. - Vou te contar, mas isso fica entre nós entendeu?

- Claro...

- Então Rin contou com o mínimo de detalhes. Ainda não se sentia segura em fala sobre aqueles assuntos, mesmo que com a sua melhor amiga. Ontem mesmo era virgem! Como poderia falar assim com outra garota, que certamente ainda era virgem? Mas foi um tanto difícil conter a curiosidade dela, já que nessa idade tudo o que é novo é muito interessante.

_**Logo a par de tudo Sangô desejou tudo de bom ao relacionamento dos dois, mesmo sendo algo perigoso.**_

Ao anoitecer, Rin jantou normalmente com Sesshoumaru, e os dois mostraram-se indiferentes. Porém ela estava todo o tempo pensando em uma forma de entrar no quarto dele sem ser notada.

Logo ele se retirou, deixando ela a terminar, e foi para o banho. Precisava esfriar o corpo e a cabeça... Aquela garota o tirava do sério e apenas o cheiro dela o deixava excitado. Logo ela subiu também.

Rin não via a hora de estar com ele novamente. Por isso, em seu quarto, despiu-se e enrolou-se num roupão. Saiu apressada de lá e entrou no quarto de Sesshoumaru enquanto ele tomava banho.

Soltou o roupão e deitou nua na cama dele. Esperou pacientemente até que ele saísse do banheiro e encontrasse-a ali, assim. Não demorou muito para ele terminar o banho e, nem preocupando-se em enrolar uma toalha na cintura, saiu de lá nu.

Saiu na porta e logo viu Rin ali. Assustou-se por um momento, ao ver que não tinha sentido o cheiro dela.

Quando a viu ali nua, não pode evitar e ficou excitado. Aquela visão era simplesmente tentadora e nem pensou duas vezes: deu cinco longos passos e chegou na cama, deitou-se por cima dela e começou a beijá-la.

_**Novamente Rin acordou sorrindo. Era claro que agora o amava, e sentia-se amada. Ledo engano. Rin não o amava, eu sei. E muito menos ele a amava. Aquilo era pura atração. Mas lembrem-se que esse não é o ponto principal da história, ainda falta muito para tudo acontecer. O que lhes conto nessa parte é simples: Elees se envolveram quando não deveriam. E Sesshoumaru estava ciente disso, e deveria ser responsável pelos dois, pois Rin era apenas uma garota ingênua.**_

_**Assim seguiu-se por várias noites. Não proferiam uma palavra, apenas amavam-se e mantinham segredo. Porém o tempo estava passando e Sesshoumaru estava mudando. Teria de agir rápido.**_

_**Certa noite, no auge do prazer Rin disse algo que deixou Sesshoumaru intrigado.**_

- Te amo... Sesshy... - sussurou baixinho, para si mesma.

_**Tais palavras o encheram de culpa, e fizeram com que ele fosse embora no dia seguinte.**_

Olhou-se no espelho logo de manhã e viu as pequenas mechas prateadas de seu cabelo rodeando o rosto. Achou irônico o seu pensamento, pois passou pela sua mente que os fios brancos eram produto da velhice humana. Humano? Haha, nunca.

Se nascesse humano provavelmente se mataria pro frustração. O ser humano era ridiculamente fraco e impotente. Ele nunca seria isso.

Olhou no relógio de pulso: Marcava apenas 05h35min da manhã. Teria muito tempo. Já estava socialmente trajado, pegou o laptop na escrivaninha de seu quarto. Olhou brevemente a jovem coberta apenas por uma fina colcha, porém logo sacudiu a cabeça e sentou-se numa poltrona.

Ali mesmo, de seu laptop, transferiu toda a quantia da conta dos Hasegawa para uma conta nas Ilhas Cayman. Rapidamente pegou toda sua roupa, ou vestígio seu e guardou desajeitadamente numa grande mala.

_**Com essa pequenina parte da história eu me familiarizo. Pelo que me contou Sesshoumaru, ele deu a limpa no quarto em dois minutos, e na casa em cinco minutos. Para os leigos eu explico. Como praticamente youkai, ele já tinha alguns poderes, e um deles era obviamente a velocidade. Com uma flanela e sua super velocidade, tirou qualquer vestígio de DNA ou digital sua, deixando a casa como se nunca estivesse nela.**_

Mas antes de ir embora de uma vez, pegou sua carteira pensativo. Uma lembrança? Sim, uma marcante lembrança. Tirou uma nota de 100 dólares da carteira e colocou na sua cama, ao lado de Rin. Quem sabe o que ficaria na cabeça da garota quando visse o dinheiro, e também que sumiu? Ah, ele não ficaria ali para ver.

Pegou a mala e pulou da sacada. Entrou no carro que havia comprado a alguns dias atrás especialmente para esse dia e ligou o carro. Acelerou sentindo o motor respondendo firmemente e desceu o freio de mão. Colocou um óculos escuros e virou o rosto para a casa...

- Adeus... Rin.

Acelerou e nunca mais foi visto.

________________________________________________________

Acordou mais uma vez sorrindo, sentindo o cheiro de loção pós-barba de Sesshoumaru. Será que estava sonhando? Talvez... Talvez fosse muito bom para ser verdade...

Abriu os olhos e sentou. Sesshoumaru não estava ali. Será que estava no banheiro? Virou o rosto para o lado e viu uma nota de 100 dólares. Porque ela estava ali? Não sabia.

Brincou com uma mecha de cabelo pensativa e logo depois já estava enrolada na colcha. Procurou Sesshoumaru no banheiro, e então pensou que ele já estava tomando café, ou então talvez teria ido para o trabalho.

Sem preocupar-se demais, foi para a escola. Teve um dia tranquilo e contava as horas para poder voltar para casa. Era interessante como havia ficado viciada naquele cheiro de loção pós-barba... Viciada naquelas noites...

Talvez já não pudesse mais controlar-se. Hoje teria de contar a ele que o amava profundamente. Teria de se confessar.

Chegou em casa, foi para o seu quarto e tomou um breve banho. Foi para a sala de jantar e estranhou o fato de Sesshoumaru não estar ali. Será que estava indisposto? De qualquer forma levaria uma bandeja com algumas coisas para ele comer essa noite, e talvez algum analgésico. Jantou calmamente e depois levou uma bandeja para lá.

Entrou no quarto silenciosamente e colocou a bandeja na cama, o procurando no banheiro. Porque ele não estava lá? Ele raramente viajava a negócios, e nessas poucas vezes sempre a avisava... O que será que aconteceu?

Olhou bem o banheiro e notou bem a cesta de roupa suja vazia. Desceu as escadas rapidamente gritando "Kaede, Kaeeede". A velha senhora saiu da cozinha enxugando as mãos no avental e a encontrou no corredor.

- Diga querida!

- Kaede, a senhora viu hoje o Sesshoumaru-sama? Ele avisou alguma coisa?

- Não. Não o vejo desde ontem a noite.

- Droga... - resmungou Rin correndo de volta ao quarto.

Abriu as portas do guarda-roupa e viu que lá não tinha mais roupas. Se ele fosse viajar, não levaria todas as roupas. Será que ele foi embora? Ou foi para a casa de algum parente? Ah... sua avó! Ela poderia responder a algumas perguntas!

Correu até os aposentos dos funcionários, chegou até a porta da velha e bateu freneticamente:

- Dona Midoriku, por favor, abra eu preciso falar com a senhora! É a Rin!

A velha resmungou um "entre".

Rin abriu e viu a velha colocando algumas roupas na mala.

- Aonde a senhora vai? - perguntou desesperada.

- Eu vou embora garota. Aquele maldito nem me deu a chance de participar nos lucros .. Crápula! Eu ainda o encontro Taisho de uma figa! - Rin assustou-se com o tom rude da velha.

- O que aconteceu?

- Não está vendo garota idiota? Aquele filho-de-uma-puta te roubou! Além te de levar pra cama, te comer, ele levou todo o seu dinheirinho ex-riquinha ingênua! - virou a cara de espanto de Rin e continuou. - Achas que eu não sabia que ele te comia? Bem feito idiota, mas para sua felicidade saiba que eu também saí no prejuízo!

- Não pode ser... - disse beirando o choro.

- Não pode mas é... - fechou a mala e da porta disse. - Faça bom proveito da sua pobreza... idiota.

- Não... - disse baixinho.

Correu até o quarto de Sesshoumaru aos prantos e olhou para a cama.

- MALDITOOO! - gritou. Pegou o copo de suco que estava emcima da bandeja e tacou na parede. Viu o líquido laranja escorrendo e não contentou-se. Pegou a tigela de sopa e tacou em outra parede do quarto.

- FILHO-DA-PUTA! CANALHA! INFEEERNO! - disse tacando tudo o que via na parede.

Parou cansada de tacar as coisas, soluçando. Porque aquilo tinha acontecido justo com ela? Porque? Seus pais tinham morrido. Tinha quase desistido de tudo, mas acabou encontrando Sesshoumaru. Tinha encontrado esperanças nele como tutor. Logo após isso tinha se envolvido, se apaixonado pela primeira vez na vida. E acabara sendo traída por quem mais teve confiança. Teria ela recebido alguma praga? Estaria amaldiçoada?

Olhou para o chão e viu a nota de 100 dólares... "Maldito". O crápula havia pensado em tudo, e a enganado muito facilmente.

- A vingança é só a entrada desse banquete. E frio só será o vinho cor de sangue. - murmurou lembrando da canção que um dia compôs.

Abaixou-se e pegou a nota. Amassou-a em suas mãos. Quão idiota... E por fim comparada a uma prostituta.

__

Andava a mais de 150km/h, e curtia o vento passando pelos seus cabelos no seu belo conversível vermelho.

Por onde o destino o levaria agora? Rico? Não sabia.

_Vivendo em lugares diferentes  
Escapando para vários espaços  
Minha bússula quebrou-se  
Estou perdendo o caminho  
Uma loucura constante me desviou do caminho_

Por mais que tivesse tomado essa decisão, sentia lá no fundo pena da jovem. Mas reprimiu esse sentimento. Ele não sentia, era só um youkai. Um youkai frio e cruelmente calculista.

O passado o condenaria aonde fosse, mas nunca se livraria dele mesmo. Conviveria com o dito cujo aonde quer que pisasse.

_Meu passado respira em meu pescoço  
E parece agora que tudo o que posso fazer  
É retornar ao início, quando está tudo à frente  
Em vez disso é uma ilusão que está desaparecendo que me aflige_

Se era pra ser assim, seria assim. Acelerou mais sem medo. Enfim agora ajeitaria sua vida. Construiria o novo Sesshoumaru Taisho, mesmo que o passado estivesse ali ao lado.

_Em mim há ainda um lugar que me completa  
Uma santidade que eu chamo lar, para onde corro  
Quando cai o inverno  
Se eu tentar, posso encontrar um chão firme?_

Sigo caminhos ilusórios  
Oh, parece que eles foram escritos em pedra  
E a porta para uma nova vida fecha-se tão rapidamente  
Queimar as pontes não irá me trazer de volta

Sei que em mim há ainda um lugar que me completa  
Uma santidade que eu chamo lar, para onde corro  
Quando cai o inverno  
Se eu tentar, posso encontrar um chão firme?  
Ou estou apenas desperdiçando tempo?

E assim seria até o dia de sua morte.

* * *

Bom people, agradeço todas as reviews! Não tenho tempo de citar os nomes e nem de responder, isto é, poderia fazer isso amanhã mas resolvi postar este capítulo hoje.

Obrigada a aquelas que adicionaram aos favoritos, tanto eu como a fic.

Agradeço aos elogios e espero críticas. Quero também mais reviews!

A música final ai é Solitary Ground - Epica.

Se puderem ouçam a música, pois ela é bem linda. Claro que não é a melhor do Epica, mas logo vocês encontrarão nesta mesma fic, muitas outras músicas lindas.

E sinceramente, desculpem a demora u.ú.

Beijão a todas e me desejem bom descanço, pois estou exausta!

GUps.


End file.
